I Didn't Know
by kekamarie
Summary: Lionel is asked by Lex to track down Chloe. Once Lionel gets information Lex is shocked by what he hears. Chloe has a new man in her life and Lex's child is calling him daddy.
1. New Life

**Just a short start to see if you guys are going to like this then I will keep going. **

Lionel looked out his window watching the little girl run around the front yard of her house. Her mother was keeping a careful eye on her and wasn't paying attention to what else lay around them. This was good for him since he didn't want to be seen at least not yet. He took out his camera and started taking pictures of the two of them. This was part of the reason he didn't want to be seen he didn't want anyone to think that he was some sort of pervert, because he wasn't. Once he decided that he had taken enough pictures he set his camera in the glove compartment and locked it. Then he unbuckled and got out of his car and started to make his way across the street toward them. The little girl noticed him first she started pointing at him and then her mother turned to see what the girl was pointing at. Her face suddenly turned from happy to angry once she saw who it was.

"Lionel what are you doing here?" Chloe asked suddenly her face still had a frown on it.

"Well I thought it was about time I saw you since I haven't in three years." As he said this he looked down at the little girl. He recognized her eyes, they were stormy blue.

Chloe stood in front of her daughter. "You shouldn't have come here Lionel."

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You left so suddenly." He wanted to hold her and tell her that it was okay to tell him why she had left.

"You shouldn't have been the one to chase me Lionel, but that is why you are here right so you can go back and tell him everything." Chloe wasn't about to fall into this trap and she wasn't about to invite this man into her house.

"I'm not here to tell him everything about you Chloe. I'm here to find out why you left and didn't tell him about his child." Lionel looked at the little girl who was peering out behind her mother's legs.

"I told him about her the minute I found out. I have sent him several messages telling him about his child. I finally gave up last year; she has a father in her life now so we don't need him. You can tell him that too, that I don't want him and that she doesn't need him."

"Chloe if you sent him messages he didn't get them. He doesn't know about her I swear if he did I know he would have come found you sooner."

"So he is the one who found me and he sent you to talk to me?"

"He doesn't know what to say and he doesn't know what he did wrong to make you leave."

"Don't give me that Lionel he knows exactly what he did to make me leave. Now if you don't mind I will kindly ask you to get off my property." As Chloe said this, a car pulled into the driveway.

Lionel turned his head and saw a man get out of the car. "Sorry I'm late babe, but I don't have to be in till late tomorrow." After he said this he noticed the man standing near Chloe. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He walked over to the man and held out his hand. "I'm David Parker."

Lionel took his hand. "Lionel Luther." After Lionel said this he could see the man's face change from pleasure to discomfort.

Then the little girl walked over to David. "Daddy I missed you." She said as she reached up to him and he held her in his arms.

"Please go Lionel as you can see we are quite happy here." Chloe looked at him her eyes were pleading him to go away.

"As you wish Chloe, It was nice to meet the two of you. Although I still don't know what my grand daughter's name is."

"You don't need to know Lionel please go."

Lionel looked at the child in the arms of a man that wasn't her biological father he knew that Lex wouldn't be happy. He wasn't either he wanted to be a part of this child's life. Lionel walked back to his car and drove away not looking back at them it was too hard.


	2. First Meeting

**This part is longer this time. I'm so glad that you all like this story and I hope that you will keep reading. I will try to update this as soon as I can. **

Lex sat in his office waiting for his father to get back; he wanted to know that Chloe was okay. He hated the fact that he had to watch Lana go around the room grabbing one book and then deciding that wasn't the one she wanted so she would grab another.

"Lana, would you cut it out pick one book, and start reading it." He said in an aggravated voice. He didn't understand why the girl found it necessary to be around him all the time once Chloe had left.

"Get a grip Lex." She told him not caring that he had spoke to her in a rude tone. "I'm going to the library so I don't bother you obviously you have too much on your mind." She walked out of the room calmly.

Lex glared at her as she left couldn't she see that he didn't want her around? He wanted her to go crawling back to Clark they were obviously meant for each other. Then he looked towards the door and hoped that his father would appear, and suddenly he did. Lex got up from his chair and looked at his father. "Finally I've been waiting forever, how is she?"

"She is fine." He walked over to Lex and handed him the camera. Lex looked at the pictures his face was surprised.

"She has a child?" He looked up at his father with worry in his eyes.

"Zoom in on her face." Lionel watched as Lex zoomed in on the pictures.

Lex's eyes grew wider. "She has my child."

"That she does Lex." Lionel could tell that Lex hadn't known about this before.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She said that she sent you several messages as soon as she knew she was having a baby. I can tell by the look on your face though that you didn't get them." Lionel looked at his son and he could see the disappointment that was written all over Lex's face.

"If only I had known maybe everything would have turned out differently." Lex looked at the picture of his young daughter. "Do you think it is too late?"

"Well it might be to get Chloe back but I think that you can still be a part of your daughter's life."

"What do you mean too late to get Chloe back? She is seeing someone?" Lex's eyes held pain in them he couldn't imagine Chloe being with anyone else but him.

Lionel gave out a small sigh before telling his son the rest of the bad news. "Yes Lex and just so you are prepared your child calls him daddy."

"Is this all you have come back with bad news?" Lex glared at his father, this wasn't what he was hoping to hear.

"That's all I have Lex I'm sorry I couldn't even get the little girl's name. I tried but Chloe kicked me off her property. She wanted you to come after her when she left and I think she still does. I have to go now Lex but you should go up there and you can keep that camera." Lionel patted his son on the shoulder and then walked out of the mansion.

Lex looked down at the camera the love of his life had found someone else and his daughter was calling someone else daddy. He felt the pain in his chest when he pictured them all together, that man in his mind should be him and it would be, at least he hoped it would be. Lex decided that he would go to their house tomorrow he wasn't about to miss another day of his child's life even if Chloe no longer wanted him.

The next day Lex took the address to Chloe's house that his father had left. Then he took the long drive to Chloe's house. His stomach was turning in knots as he drove there; he realized that he was actually nervous about meeting his child and seeing Chloe again after so many years. He also realized that he didn't want to see this new man in Chloe's life. Once he finally saw the house in view his nerves started getting worse. He parked across the street and just stared at the house for a long time before getting out. Lex was thinking of what to say to Chloe, and how to get her to believe that he had never known about his child. He soon collected himself enough to get out of his car and make his way to the front door. Once he knocked he heard feet running to the door and then a little reddish blonde head stuck out.

"Hi." She said as she smiled.

"Leah who is at the door and didn't I tell you to wait for me?" The voice said behind her at first Lex thought that it was Chloe but as the woman emerged he realized that it wasn't her. "Lex Luthor what on earth are you doing here?" The woman asked him.

"I know Chloe is she here?" Lex asked while looking around the small house to see if he could see her.

"No I'm Leah's sitter; Chloe is at work right now."

"Well would you mind if I come in and wait for her?" Lex looked at the baby sitter hoping she would let him in he hadn't come all this way for nothing and he wanted to talk to his daughter.

"I don't know I'm not supposed to let people in." Her eyes looked to Leah and then back at Lex. "I guess since you know Chloe though it would be alright but she won't be back until two."

Lex smiled he was glad that he was actually getting in at least this way he could spend some time with Leah and not have to worry about what he was going to say to Chloe at this moment. "Thank you I will wait for her to come and I will be sure that you won't get in trouble."

The woman opened the door wider and Lex stepped inside the cramped living room. "I have to go clean up the toys outside I will be right back." The woman told him as she left the room.

The little girl smiled up at Lex. "You know mommy?" She asked him plopping down on the couch.

"Yes I do we used to be friends." Lex looked at her and then sat on the couch across from her.

"Why you bald?" Her eyes held curiousness; he didn't think that she had seen anyone with no hair before.

"I had a bad accident when I was little and lost my hair."

"Oh." She said simply and just sat and stared at him.

He could see Chloe mostly in the girl but he defiantly saw himself in her eyes. "How old are you?"

"Three." She told him holding up her fingers in the process. "How old are you?" She asked him with a smirk.

"I don't think you need to know that one."

"You that old?" She giggled at him and then got up off the couch and picked up two of her dolls. "Here" she said and gave him one of the dolls.

He looked down at the blonde blue eyed girl Leah had given him. "What do you want me to do with it?" He had never played with dolls nor did he have any interest in it.

"She is stinky." Leah told him pointing to the diaper that was put on backwards.

"You want me to change her?" Lex asked although he didn't really want to change this dolls diaper. Leah shook her head yes at him. "Well where are the clean diapers."

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "No more." She said and she pointed to the diaper that the doll had on. "Just pretend."

"Alright." Lex told her as he took the dolls diaper off and put it back on the doll.

"Good she all better now." Leah said while she smiled and took the doll from Lex. Then the woman who was babysitting her came back in.

"Leah we need to eat lunch your mom will be home soon." As she said this Leah got up and walked through a hallway and Lex followed her.

"So I hate to be rude but what is your name?" Lex asked the babysitter.

"Oh I'm Jessie sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." She smiled at Lex and then got out some lunch meat and bread and started making a sandwich for Leah. "Do you want one?" Jessie asked him

"No thank you."

"Thank you Jessie." Leah said as Jessie set Leah's sandwich in front of her.

"You're welcome." Jessie told her and then she sat down at the table and started eating her sandwich. Lex watched them eat they didn't say very much while they ate so he sat down at the table and waited for them to get done.

Then they heard a car pull up and Leah jumped out of her seat. "Mommy is here!" She said and ran to the door. Lex sat in his chair and his hands started sweating he didn't know why he got so nervous when he knew Chloe was going to be around. This time however he knew that she wouldn't be happy to see him and he truly wanted Chloe to believe that he didn't know about Leah. As the door to the house opened he thought 'Here it comes.'


	3. Visitation

Chloe had seen Lex's car parked across the street so she had been prepared for him to be waiting for her. She knew as soon as Lionel had gone back to Lex with everything that he had learned Lex would show up here. When she opened the door to her house Leah went flying out at her, so Chloe picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you." She said and hugged Chloe's neck.

"I missed you too baby girl." Chloe hugged her back and then set her down. When she looked back up Lex was standing there staring at her. Then Jessie came out and smiled at Chloe.

"She was very good today. If you don't mind I really have to leave for my other job."

"No it's fine thank you for watching her." Chloe smiled at Jessie as she watched the woman leave her house. Then Chloe crouched down and stared at her daughter. "Why don't you go upstairs to your room and play for awhile?"

Leah looked at her mother and then she looked at Lex. "Okay." She told Chloe sadly and walked up the stairs.

Once Leah had left Chloe stood up and stared at Lex. "You don't look surprised to see me." Lex told her softly he was still unsure what he should say to her.

"Well let's see you had your father come here yesterday to see what I was up to. I kind of figured you would have come here although I don't see why." Chloe glared at Lex she held pure hatred for him because he hadn't cared enough to come and see his child.

"Chloe I swear I didn't know about her all those messages that you said you sent I never got any. If I had known I would have been here sooner."

"I kept copies of all the letters I sent you. I thought that they might have gotten lost somewhere. I stopped sending messages when I hand delivered one message to Gary and he promised me that he would give it to you. When I didn't hear from you I figured you want no part of her life." Her eyes stared accusingly at him. She wasn't about to let him trick her.

Lex looked at Chloe and shook his head. "I didn't know Chloe. I never got them and I'm sorry for that I'm sorry that I've missed so much of her life and I want to make up for it."

"You can't Lex don't you see that she doesn't need you anymore? She has a father and a good one at that." Chloe thought of how David gave Leah all of his time and treated her with such kindness.

"She does need me Chloe that man that you are seeing isn't her real father. Maybe he is a good influence in her life but I am her dad and she needs to know that."

"Don't you get that it would just confuse her? I started letting her call him daddy when I gave up on you. She needed a father and he is a great man." Chloe glared at Lex she just wanted him to leave her house and leave their lives for good.

"I'm not about to miss another day of her life. I'm going to come here every day and see her whether you like it or not." Lex glared back at Chloe she wasn't about to keep him from Leah's life.

"Don't you have your work Lex? What time do you have for a child?"

"I've missed three years of her life already. Work will always be there she won't." He meant that too he would give up everything if he could just be with Leah.

"That's funny that you say that Lex seeing as you couldn't take time off of work to be with me." Chloe grabbed a piece of doll clothing and held it in her hands to keep from punching Lex.

"I took time off to be with you." Lex said astounded that this is what she was accusing their break up for.

Chloe looked at him as tears started to brim in her eyes. "At first you did and then you just decided it was time to go to every boring party on earth and that you could go on business trips and leave me alone for days at a time. Sometimes you never even told me about these business trips and I was afraid that something terrible had happened to you. How dare you tell me that you took time off to be with me when you didn't at least not in the end."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Chloe but I will be here for her."

"I don't want you here Lex." Chloe told him sternly just wanting him to leave her house she had too many emotions right now to deal with this.

"Fine I will go to court then." Lex looked at Chloe and started heading for the door.

"No don't go to court. You can see her alright but I still need my time with her too." Chloe didn't want Lex going to court she knew what would happen he would get full custody and that would destroy Chloe.

Lex turned around and looked at Chloe. "I can come when you are at work that way you don't have to pay for a babysitter and you can still have your time with her."

"Okay but I'm not telling her that you are her real father at least not right now and I don't think you should be left alone with her for the first few days."

"Why? I wouldn't hurt her."

"I know but she barely knows you she might get scared." Chloe secretly didn't want to take the chance that Lex would take off with her.

"If we have any problems Chloe I can call you." Lex looked at her his eyes begging her to let him have this time with his daughter.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine but the minute she starts freaking out you call. Also before you go I want to give you something so wait there." Chloe went up the stairs and Lex waited for her to come back. When she came back down Leah followed after her. Chloe then handed Lex a stack of letters. "This is to show you that I did send them."

"I believed you Chloe it is you who doesn't believe me." Lex looked at the stack of letters in his hand and started to hand them back to her.

"Read them alright they were meant for you anyway." Chloe turned and looked at Leah. "Would you like it if Lex came over and watched you instead of Jessie?"

Leah looked up at Lex and thought about it for a minute. "It's okay."

"Alright then I guess you should be on your way then Lex. See you tomorrow at eight?" Chloe looked at him she knew that it took about two hours just to get here and she thought that maybe he would back down.

"That sounds good to me Chloe. Goodbye Leah." He told her with a smile.

"Bye." She said

Chloe opened the door for him and let him walk out of the house. Once he was out of the door Chloe shut it and pressed her back to it. She sunk to the floor and cried. Leah went over to her and brushed a tear away. "Why you sad mommy?"

"It's nothing honey." She tried to smile at her daughter but she couldn't it was too hard talking to Lex. She remembered when it was so easy to talk to him about everything. Chloe grabbed her daughter and pulled her onto her lap. "I love you so much Leah." She whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." Leah said in a happy voice.

"Do you want to go lay down with mommy?" Chloe asked her turning her around.

Leah shook her head so Chloe lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. She thought about what she was going to tell David and she knew that he wasn't going to be happy that Lex had come back. Maybe he really didn't know Chloe thought as she got into her bed and held Leah close to her. After all who wouldn't want to be a part of their daughter's life? She knew however that there were people out there who didn't want the responsibility. After all raising Leah was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do. David made it easier though he was always willing to help out and Chloe guessed that was why she had stayed with him.

Chloe was awakened when she felt something being pulled from her arms. She opened her eyes for a moment and stared sleepily at David. "I'm just going to go put her in her room I will be right back." Chloe shook her head a little at him and fought to stay awake she knew that she had to talk to him. After a few minutes David came back and got into bed next to Chloe.

"I have to talk to you." Chloe told him turning on her light that was on her bed stand. She looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. He had dirty blonde hair that was always cut short; he said he kept it short because he had been in the army.

"That's never a good thing." He told her as he looked into her green eyes.

"It's about Lex I told you he would probably come over today…"

"And he did." David interrupted "Leah mumbled something about it."

"Yeah and he wants to see her." Chloe looked at David and she could tell he wasn't happy

"You are going to let him?" He asked in a stern voice not believing that Chloe could have told this man that he could see Leah.

"I have to David otherwise he will take me to court, and you know with the amount of power he has he will get what he wants. I couldn't stand it if he got full custody of her." Chloe looked at him her eyes pleading with him to just let this happen. She wasn't about to let Lex take her to court.

"When does he want to see her?" His heart was aching he loved this little girl and he didn't want Lex near her not after all that Chloe had told him Lex had done.

"He is going to come while we are at work. He is coming tomorrow."

"And you think that is a good idea? She doesn't even know him. How can he think that he can just show up here and start being in her life right away? And why on earth did you agree to it?" David glared at her he knew that she loved Leah more than anything so she had to have known that Lex being in Leah's life wasn't a good thing.

"No of course I don't think it's a good idea but he claims he knew nothing about her. He said that he didn't get any of the messages I had given him. So what if that is true I can't just keep him from his own child." Chloe looked at him her eyes starting to tear up.

David became calmer seeing that this wasn't what she wanted but it was something that she had to do. "I don't believe that he didn't know about her you sent so much to him."

"I know but I think deep in my heart that he didn't know. And we know that Leah takes to most people I will make sure to check up on them a lot tomorrow. A part of me is afraid that he will take her but another part knows that he would never do that to me." Chloe looked at David her eyes were tired she could feel herself starting to zone out.

"Go to bed we will talk more tomorrow." David gave her a weak smile and then reached over her and turned off the light. He moved onto his back and started to go to sleep. Chloe looked at him for a few minutes before she too drifted off to sleep. She hoped that everything was going to be okay and that Lex only had good intentions about seeing Leah.

**To see what Chloe wrote in some of her letters stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you all are still enjoying this story please leave me feedback good or bad and how I can improve. Thank you all for reading. **


	4. Letters

**This is a long update hopefully you all like this one. Remember to review I always like getting them and I don't post an update until I get some. Thank you again for reading. **

When Lex got back to the mansion after his trip to Chloe's house he started reading Chloe's letters.

_Lex,_

_I know I left you with a note but I couldn't take it anymore and you weren't here to talk to me. So I decided it was best if I just left and let you get on with your life. But now I have found out I am pregnant I want so much for you to be here. I know how much you wanted to have a child and now you can have one. Maybe this will help change things between us and if not I at least want you to be a part of your child's life. I will send you more as time goes on but please come I'm living in an apartment in Gotham. The address is at the bottom. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Chloe_

This had been one of the first letters Chloe had written to him. He could barely control himself while reading it. If only he had gotten it he would have been with her again he would have been able to hold his baby sooner.

Lex read through some more letters that were just small updates on how the baby was doing. How the doctor told her that it was healthy and everything was going well. Then he found another letter that she had written when she was sixth months.

_Lex,_

_I feel like I am writing to no one. I thought you would have showed up by now maybe these are just getting lost. I hope they are because I can't see you turning your back on this baby. By the way I found out the sex today. We are having a girl and I would like your input on names. Please see me Lex I have a feeling that I am going to need you here when I give birth. No one else will probably be there if you don't come. I know my father would have been if he was still here. Clark and Lois are still mad at me so they won't come especially since I am having your child. I really want to talk to you again and try to work this out. _

_Chloe_

Lex couldn't believe that he had missed all of these that she had begged him to come back to her but he hadn't. 'I should have found her sooner.' Lex thought to himself. But he had waited so long because he knew that Chloe didn't want him anymore and he wanted to give her enough time to either move on with her life or come back to him. Lex realized that Chloe wanted him to come after her especially since she was going through this pregnancy alone. He glanced at the next letter.

_September 21_

_Today I gave birth to our daughter. I thought that you would come. I made them wait for as long as possible thinking that you would be here. I've named our daughter Leah I hope you like that. I really want you to come see us and if you do I will forgive you for not being here sooner. Leah is going to need you and I want you to see her. She is so beautiful and very healthy. I'm still living in an apartment and I don't have very much for her so if you could at least send me a little bit of money I would be grateful. I really hope that you show up in person though Lex, because once you see her you won't be able to leave. I'm not about to give up hope yet. _

_Chloe _

Lex couldn't help but wonder why all these letters that Chloe had sent to him hadn't made it. He was curious and decided to track Gary down and find out who he had given the letter too. He hadn't kept up on where Gary was because Gary had retired. Lex trusted him though and he knew that Gary wouldn't just give the letter to anyone. He couldn't help but wonder why Gary didn't just wait to give it to him instead of someone else. Lex put all the letters in his desk drawer and locked it hoping that the person who had taken the rest of the letters wouldn't have a key to take these ones.

After he had done this he got up and headed to bed he knew he would have to wake up early to be at Chloe's house on time. It took him awhile to fall asleep but once he did he was out cold. He didn't wake up until his alarm clock was ringing in his ears. So he quickly showered and got dressed and then went downstairs to do a little bit of work before he had to leave.

When he got into his office Lana was sitting in his chair starting at him. "You're up early."

"And you're in my house without permission." He looked her at her usually she waited until he at least invited her into the mansion when she randomly came over.

"Oh please Lex I'm sure that you don't really mind me being here." She got up from his chair and moved over to the couch.

"Actually I do mind Lana next time please ask before you just show up in here." Lex glared at her and then moved over to his computer chair and started doing the work that he had to do.

"Fine I will." Lana sat on the couch and stared at him.

"Is there something that you need Lana?" Lex asked while still doing his work. "I have to leave soon."

"Where are you going?" She asked him

"I don't think that is any of your business Lana." Lex finished the last thing that he needed to do and he stood up. "I'm going and I would like it if you leave as well."

Lana stood up and walked out of the mansion stomping her feet in the process. Lex was sorry that she was angry but she hadn't asked him if it was alright for her to come over. He got into his car and started to drive to Chloe's this time he wasn't as nervous.

Once he got to Chloe's house he knocked on the door and Chloe let him in. Once he came inside he was expecting to see Leah standing there as well. Chloe could see him looking for Leah. "She is eating in the kitchen." Chloe said and went into the kitchen and Lex followed. Once they went in he saw Leah eating her bowl of Cheerios.

"Hi." Leah said with her mouth full.

"Leah what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full."

Leah swallowed her food. "Sorry."

"It's okay, please don't do it again though. Then Chloe turned towards Lex and handed him a piece of paper. "Here is my number and if she gets the slightest bit scared call, or you can call if you need anything. Also if you need to leave the house call me and tell me where you are going."

"Thank you Chloe but I'm sure we will be fine. And I know you have a fear about me taking her but I wouldn't do that to you Chloe. I will call though and tell you exactly where we are going. Also here is something for you." Lex took the number and put it in his pocket. Then he took out the check from his pocket and handed it to her.

Chloe stared down at the amount of the check and she glanced at Lex. "Are you serious?"

"I owe you for all the things you had to buy when she was a baby. Also I have to provide for her education that should get her into a good school and give her a college education. Plus it will provide for everything else she needs as she gets older. I know it won't make up the lost time but I needed to give you something I don't want to be one of those deadbeats."

"Thank you Lex, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Chloe smiled at him glad that he was proving that he could step up and be a good father. Something his dad hadn't been. "I already made lunch since I know how good of a cook you are." Chloe told him rolling her eyes at him. "I hope you can at least use a microwave."

"I think I can handle that much anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. I have to get going though." Chloe went over to Leah and kissed her forehead. "Bye baby be good okay?"

"I will." Leah told her smiling at her.

"Okay I will be back at two." Chloe looked to Lex and then back to Leah then she headed out of the house reluctant to leave.

When Lex heard the door close he turned to Leah. "So what do you want to do today?"

Leah shrugged then handed him her bowl. "All done." She told him and then walked out into the living room.

Lex looked down at the bowl and dumped the contents in the sink. Then he went out to living room to see what Leah was doing. She had a bunch of toys sprawled out all over the floor and was playing with some Barbie dolls. He then realized that he didn't really know much about girls Leah's age and how to play with her toys, especially since all of Leah's toys were girly and not something that he would ever dream of playing with.

Leah looked up at him and then looked at her Barbie's. "Want to play?" Lex sighed and shook his head yes. Leah looked around for a minute and grabbed a boy Barbie. "Ken." She said smiling at him.

"I assume that is his name?" Lex asked her as he took the doll from her.

"Yes." Leah said and then started brushing her Barbie's hair.

"What is your Barbie's name?"

"Barbie." Leah told him giggling

"That makes sense." Lex said laughing back he couldn't believe that he didn't know that.

Leah looked up at him and grabbed him the pink Barbie car that she had. "Ken drives." She told him like he should have known that and got the car himself.

"Ken drives a pink car?" Lex looked down at the car and thought that Ken should drive someone less girly.

"Yes."

"But Ken is a boy." Lex said hoping that she knew the difference between a boy and a girl which he thought that she did since she had handed him the boy doll.

"So?" Leah looked at him her eyes looking curious.

Lex laughed at her expression she looked just like Chloe at that moment. "Boys don't like pink things."

"Why?" She stood up and looked at him dropping her Barbie in the process.

"Because pink is a girl color."

Leah looked at him and then pointed to the lines on his shirt. "Pink." She told him and sat back down and started playing with her Barbie again.

Lex looked down at his shirt and he forgot he had been wearing it. "Well I guess it can be for boys too but it's more a girl color than a boy color." Leah looked down at her Barbie and put it aside then she got up and started going to her room. "Where are you going?" Lex asked her he knew that he had to be extra cautious while watching her so Chloe would trust him more.

"I need more stuff." She said and went up the stairs. Lex got up off the couch and followed her. He didn't see her once he hit the stairs though so he didn't know which room was hers. He went to the first open door he saw and noticed that it was Chloe's room. There wasn't much in it besides a bed and a dresser so he diverted his gaze and went back to looking for Leah's room. The next door that was open was her room and she was inside a toy chest throwing things out of it.

"Are you supposed to be doing that?" Lex asked her then thinking better of it knowing that children didn't always tell the truth especially when they knew that the person watching them didn't know the rules.

Leah looked over at the stuff she had thrown out. "No, I pick it up later." She told him and kept searching.

He was surprised that she had actually told him the truth. Then while she was rummaging he got a good look at her room. It was painted in pink but it had butterflies painted on the walls along with a few trees. He looked at her bed and could see stuffed animals spread all over it. His heart sank seeing all the toys that were in her room knowing that he hadn't gotten her a single one. Then he looked at a picture that was put up on a bookshelf, it was out of Leah's reach. He took it down and looked at the picture of Chloe holding Leah as a baby and he thought that he was going to cry. He thought back to all of the letters that he had read and he wished more than anything that he had gotten them. "You were a cute baby." He said and then put the picture back up on the bookshelf.

Leah peered out of the toy chest at him and shook her head. "Found it." Leah said happily and pulled out the tiniest little dog toy that Lex had ever seen.

"That's all you were looking for?"

Leah shook her head and handed it to him. "Here." She said laying it in his hand and then going over to all the toys she had thrown on the floor. She would grab four or five toys at time and dump them into her toy chest. Once she had cleaned up she looked around to see if she could find anything else that needed to be placed into the chest. When she didn't see anything she went up to Lex and took the little dog from him. "All done." She said and then went down the hallway to the stairs.

Lex followed her again. "That was all you went up there for?"

She looked down at the dog and looked back at him. "For now." She said with a smile and started moving the dog around and barking.

Lex couldn't help but laugh at her he had never seen anyone do this before although he was sure that many children did this. He stopped laughing when Leah gave him a harsh glare. "So is this what you do all day?"

"No we go to park and backyard." Leah told him

"Oh okay well do you want to do any of that instead?" Lex didn't really know how to play with these toys and he thought that maybe doing something else would be easier.

"No." Leah said not looking up at him.

Lex tried to play with Leah but he was still unsure how to act around her and how exactly to play with all the toys he had out. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch since he could hear Leah's belly rumbling.

"I'm going to go heat up your lunch. Why don't you sit in the kitchen while I get it ready?" Lex told her and then stared at the mess all over the living room floor he knew that he would have to have her clean it all up before Chloe got here.

"Okay." Leah said and ran into the kitchen.

Once Lex got into the kitchen he opened the fridge and found the macaroni and cheese, hotdogs, and green beans. He took them out and put the hotdogs in the microwave. He looked at the machine and he couldn't figure out how to get the thing to start. Lex pushed all sorts of buttons before he finally by chance pushed the right one and was able to heat the hotdogs and eventually the rest of the food. "Where are your plates?" Lex asked as he started going through some cupboards. He looked over towards Leah as she pointed to the one near the sink. He opened it and got out two plates, and then he fixed them their lunch. He placed Leah's plate in front of her and then sat down in the chair next to her.

"Milk please." Leah said as she looked over at him.

"Oh sorry I forgot about those." He remembered seeing the cups in cupboard he had randomly opened before. Once he found it again he took out two cups and got the milk from the fridge and poured the drink making sure to not give Leah as much as him. "Here you are." Lex said setting the milk next to her.

"Thank you." She said and she started eating. He started to eat as well and by the time the two of them were done it was almost two o'clock.

"Let's go pick up the living room before your mom gets home." Lex didn't want to get in trouble for leaving Chloe's house a mess and he really had to prove that he could handle babysitting Leah.

Leah thought about it for a moment not really wanting too. She knew however that if she didn't her mommy would get mad at her. "Alright."

Then they both made their way into the living room and started cleaning up all of her Barbie stuff. All the Barbie stuff went into a container that was able to fit underneath Leah's tiny bed. He had seen another one under there before. Then Lex found the tiny dog that Leah had dug out from her toy box. "Where do you want this?"

"Toy trunk." She told him and held out her hand for it. Which he gave to her and then he closed the container of Barbie stuff and brought it upstairs to her room. He slid it underneath her bed next to the other container full of other toys. Leah then turned to Lex and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said smiling back at her. "Let's go downstairs and wait for your mommy." Leah started heading down the stairs, and Lex followed her then they both sat down on the couch.

After a few more minutes Chloe came home and Leah ran to her again just as she had yesterday. Then Chloe looked around and smiled everything was cleaned up. She also noticed that Leah was just as she left her. "Well thank you Lex or watching her and keeping the house clean."

"It's what I'm supposed to do." Lex told her and then he smiled at Leah. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good I likes you." Leah smiled back at him and gave him a small hug on his legs. "Bye." She said softly wishing that he didn't have to leave.

"See you tomorrow Lex." Chloe said and then closed the door when he was gone. "So you didn't mind Lex watching you today."

"No mommy."

"I'm glad you had fun." Chloe had never seen Leah hug anyone that she had just met before. "We are going to go out for dinner tonight so you can go play for awhile."

"Daddy coming?"

"Of course he is sweetie." Chloe smiled at Leah she was happy that Lex had taken good care of her today and she hoped that things would stay that way.


	5. Sleepover

Lex had been watching Leah for several months now. He had a lot of fun with his daughter they had gone to parks and to the zoo many times over the course of those months. Lex's office desk was now filled with pictures of Leah he had so many that he could barely work there anymore. He had tried to move some to his bookshelf but that hadn't worked so well he liked to be able to look up and see her smiling at him. The pictures made him feel like he was with her.

Lex and Leah were now waiting for Chloe to get home. Lex was anticipating her arrival because he had something that he wanted to ask her. He was afraid that she was going to say no to his suggestion but he was hoping she wouldn't.

When the door opened to the house and Chloe walked in Leah did her ritual of greeting her mother and telling her that she missed her. Once their greeting was over Lex looked at Chloe. "I have something to talk to you about." He said glancing towards Leah hoping Chloe would get the hint and send Leah upstairs for a little while.

Chloe noticed his glance towards Leah and she knew that he didn't want her there for their talk. "Leah, why don't you go upstairs and play."

"Okay." Leah said and headed up the stairs she knew that her mommy and Lex didn't want her there although she was curious as to why. But she was told to obey what her mommy asked and so she resisted sitting on the steps to listen to them.

Chloe looked up the stairs knowing her daughter liked to eavesdrop on them. Once she noticed that she had gone to her room she turned towards Lex. "What's up?" He hadn't really asked to talk to her the whole time that he had been watching Leah. They were polite to each other but they never talked without Leah being in the room.

"I want to take her for the weekend." Lex looked at Chloe and tried to read her face as she processed his words.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Chloe didn't want him taking her to his mansion it was too big and last she knew there were still people breaking into it. Also she knew that Lex liked to have his beer and she didn't want Leah getting into that.

Lex could see the fear that she held in her eyes. "Look, I already have a room ready for her and I have a great security team. Plus I have a safe room built into my bedroom and her room would be right across from mine. I also don't have any alcohol around the mansion I've stopped drinking as much as I used too. I have a scotch every now and then but there is none in the mansion and I promise not to drink at all when she is over."

"It's still not a great idea Lex."

"All I am asking for is a weekend Chloe. If something goes wrong I won't take her again I swear." Lex looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Chloe could see in Lex's eyes that this was what he really wanted and Leah knew him well enough to trust spending the night at his home. But Chloe had never gone a night without having her daughter around. She also realized that Leah needed to spend this time with Lex since he was her father. "Alright but I don't want this to become a regular thing. I mean you can take her for one weekend a month or something if this works out."

"Thank you Chloe. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do Lex. I'll call to see how she is doing and to tell her goodnight." Chloe couldn't imagine not being able to tuck her daughter in like she did every night, and she felt a pain in her chest just thinking about it.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. So I'll pick her up tomorrow then?" Since today was Friday he knew that he probably should've asked earlier in the week.

Chloe didn't realize that the weekend had come so quickly. She had no idea what she was going to do with her time tomorrow since she always had the weekends off so she could spend time with her daughter. "Yes of course what time will you be here?"

"Around eight by the time we get back to Smallville it will be about ten."

"Okay I will have her bag packed and have her ready for you. I also have to give you my car seat."

"Alright I'll be here tomorrow then. If she gets too scared at the mansion I will bring her straight home no matter what time you have my word." He told her with sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you Lex, but first let's make sure that she wants to go. Leah come down and say goodbye to Lex." She called up the stairs as her daughter clambered down the stairs. Then Chloe knelt down in front of Leah. "Would you like to stay the night with Lex tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Leah said with her eyes lighting up and a huge grin on her face.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow." Lex told Leah as he knelt down when the girl started running towards him. They gave each other a bear hug and Leah pecked his check beaming. She had never done that before and Lex was surprised yet happy at the same time. He was finally getting the chance to love his daughter and for her to love him back even if she didn't know that he was her father. Lex then set Leah down on the floor and ruffled her hair. "See you kiddo, goodbye Chloe." He told them as he went out the door hearing Chloe's soft goodbye. He had seen the shock in Chloe's eyes when Leah had given him a small kiss and he guessed that she was still surprised.

Lex then walked over to his car and he couldn't help but wondered if David even really existed. In all the months that he had been watching Leah he had never seen the man. He would even ask Leah what time he came home and she would shrug. Leah did talk about him tucking her into bed sometimes or she would say that he had made breakfast for them. Lex realized that David didn't really have a set schedule and he was home at all different times. Lex wondered why Chloe didn't get annoyed with him then since she had obviously gotten sick of the way he would leave at all different times. He put that out of his mind though and thought about being able to finally tucking Leah in himself. This thought made him very happy and he couldn't wait to have Leah for the weekend.

Once he got back to the mansion however he found Lana standing with his butler Edward. "What's up Lana I don't have much time." Lex was going to go to Gary's house to see who he had given the letter too. It had taken him months just to find his old employee and he couldn't wait to get his hands on this information. However was responsible for taking that letter was going to pay in some way. They had taken his chance to be in his daughter's life and she would be calling him daddy.

"I was just wondering if I could go get another book I finished the one I got from you last week." Lana said handing him the book.

"Sure but make it fast I'm going to be leaving again once I check my email." Lex told her taking the book and walking into his office and placing the book in its rightful place. She had been taking forever lately getting a book and had been asking him all kinds of questions. He really could care less about the girl and he didn't understand why she kept showing up.

"I know exactly which one I want this time so it will be quick." Lana beamed at him and went over to the bookshelf and got the one she wanted. "See you Lex." Lana said as she walked out of the office.

Lex checked his emails and sent a few messages back to his top employees of what needed to get done and what updates he needed. Then he shut off his computer and went back out to his Porsche to take go to Metropolis.

Once he pulled up to Gary's house he wondered why it had taken his team so long to find him since he was only a few blocks away from his penthouse. He parked on the side of the street closest to the house and he could see Gary's wife Jennifer gardening. She had turned when she heard the car pull over and she gave Lex a small wave. Lex got out of his car and walked over to her. "Mr. Luthor what are you doing here?"

"Call me Lex, Jennifer and I'm here to see Gary." Once he said that he could see the sadness in the woman's eyes.

"Gary passed away five months ago."

"Oh Jennifer I'm so sorry I wish I had known I would've paid my respects. Gary was one of the most trustworthy employees I ever had. What happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack and I guess the fact that you didn't know is my fault I had a hard time dealing with his grief so I didn't really tell anyone. So it wasn't in the papers or anything, it was just too hard saying it let alone giving his obituary to a newspaper."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." Lex could tell that Jennifer was still going through a rough time.

"What did you want to talk to Gary about?" She was curious what Lex Luthor wanted from her late husband.

"About a letter that was supposed to be given to me but was given to someone else. I know he wouldn't have given it to just anyone so I wanted to find out who it was." Lex knew that Jennifer would have no clue about this letter or who he gave it too. So all the hope that he had left of finding out who had gotten the letter was now gone.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." She told him sincerely. Gary hardly ever talked about his work.

"That's fine I'm sure I can find another way to find out. It was nice to see you again Jennifer I hope things get better for you."

"Thank you Lex it was nice to see you again as well." Jennifer gave him a small smile and then watched the man as he walked back to his car. She knew that she would probably never see him again.

Lex drove back to the mansion disappointed he had really hoped that he could solve this mystery. He knew that there had to be other ways to find out what had happened to the letter that Chloe had given Gary. Once Lex got back to his mansion he worked late into the night knowing that he would need to get things that he usually did over the weekend done tonight. He wasn't about to work when he had Leah she was a lot to keep up with and the mansion wasn't exactly childproof. There were many staircases that she could fall down on and many places to get lost or get locked in accidently. He was defiantly going to have to keep his eyes on Leah the whole time she was in his care. After Lex was done with his work he headed upstairs to get some sleep before he would have to wake up again to get Leah.

When Lex was knocking on Chloe's door the next morning he couldn't help but wonder if he would've looked for Chloe if she hadn't had his child. He thought that he would have sooner or later because without her he had shut down and all of his dreams were consumed of memories of him and Chloe together. Although he still loved Chloe with all of his heart he wasn't about to force her to come back to him. If she was happy with David then he would have to accept that fact and hope that sooner or later she would come back to him.

When Chloe's door opened he saw Leah smiling at him. She opened the door more when she saw that it really was him and he stepped inside the living room. "Hi." Lex told her kneeling down and touching her face.

"Hi." She beamed back at him. "We have fun?"

"Yeah we'll have fun just like we always do right?" He smiled at her hoping that this weekend would go well for them. Lex wanted this relationship with his daughter more than anything else in this world.

Leah shook her head and then turned when she saw her mom climbing down the stairs with a bag in her hands. She looked at Lex and gave him a weak smile she still didn't know how to act around him. Chloe wanted him around for Leah but being near him always overwhelmed her in many different ways. "I packed some extra clothes just in case she spills something on them or anything." She told Lex giving him the bag. "I have the car seat on the porch do you know how to hook it up?" Lex looked at her with a blank stare that was probably one of the things he couldn't do. "I'll help you." Chloe sighed and she took Leah's hand and they went out to her car with Lex caring the car seat. Chloe showed him how to put the car seat in since she knew this probably wouldn't be the only time Lex would want to take Leah. Then Chloe turned to her daughter who was waiting on the sidewalk close to the car. "Have fun okay and I'll see you again tomorrow." Chloe smiled at her daughter even though her heart was breaking inside.

"I will." She told Chloe and then gave her a hug. "Love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." Chloe squeezed her back tightly then she placed her into the car seat and buckled her up.

Lex had put Leah's bag in the trunk of his car and then turned to Chloe. "I'll take good care of her." He told her knowing that she was worried.

"I know you will. Drive slow okay and have her call me before she goes to bed." Even though Leah wouldn't be here with her she still wanted to tell her goodnight. "If she gets scared…"

"I'll bring her straight back I promise." Lex interrupted her knowing what she was going to say.

"Thank you Lex."

"See you tomorrow Chloe. What time would you like her home?"

"Six is fine if that's good for you."

"That's fine." He smiled at Chloe and gave her a wave then got in the driver's seat. Lex then watched as Chloe crossed the street and went to her yard she waved to Leah and Leah waved back. Then Lex drove slowly down the street. He had already planned on driving the speed limit. Lex could care less if his speeding caused harm to himself but he wasn't about to let any harm come to the small child who sat in the back of his car.

"Too fast." Leah told him when they were on the highway and it was fifty five.

"I'm doing the speed limit." He told her glancing back on his review mirror.

"Too fast." She told him again.

Lex sighed but he took his foot of the gas and did fifty instead. "Is that better?"

"No slower." Leah told him her eyes were looking scared.

So he went slower and Leah was only happy again when he was doing thirty on the highway. "At this speed we will never get to SmallVille." He told the girl with a smirk.

"Small ill?" She asked never hearing anything like that before. She thought it was a silly name and so she laughed after she said it.

"Yes that is where I live and it's Ville not ill." Lex told her knowing that Chloe corrected her as well when she said words wrong.

"Oh okay."

After they had talked for awhile about what she had done last night and other things that had come out randomly, Lex noticed that she had grown quiet. So he glanced in his review mirror and saw the child sleeping. Lex then stepped on the gas and did the speed limit for the first time in an hour. It usually took Lex two hours to get to Chloe's but for this trip it took him three and half hours to get to his mansion. When he got there he heard Leah start to stir. Once the car was shut off she rubbed her eyes and looked at Lex. "We here?" She asked him sleepily.

"Yes we are here." Lex told her and got out of the car. He moved to the side she was on and undid the straps that held her in which took him a few minutes to undue then he lifted her up and held her in his arms.

Leah turned in his arms and glanced up at the building which in her eyes looked ten times bigger than the mansion really was. "Huge." She said with wide eyes when she took in the whole view of the mansion.

"Yeah it's pretty big." He said as he smiled at her. "Do you want to get down so I can get your bag?"

"Yes." So Lex set her down and then he got out Leah's bag from the trunk of his car.

"I'll show you where your room is so we can put your bag in there. Don't worry though your room is right across from mine." Lex took her hand while holding the bag in his other hand.

"Okay." She told him brightly she had started waking up faster when she saw the mansion.

Lex led her up a flight of stairs and then took her down a long hallway. The whole time they were walking Leah was looking at the tall ceilings and the paintings on the walls. Then he stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "Here it is." Lex flicked on the lights and then he could see Leah's mouth open wide.

Leah looked at the room that was painted like the outdoors with butterflies all over the leaves of trees and on the grass. "Butterflies!" She said excitedly and started running around the room touching each one. Then she turned towards Lex her eyes were shinning even more than they usually were. "Thank you."

"You're welcome I'm glad you like it." He had loved watching her get so excited, he had hoped that he would get this reaction. "I got you a night light I wasn't sure if you used one or not but I figured since this is a new place you might want it." He pointed to the butterfly night light he had gotten her and she saw her smile. All of her bedding was made to match her walls. She also had a bookshelf that was painted to blend in. Except there were no books in it and there were no toys in the toy box that were in the room.

"No toys?" She asked with disappointment.

"I thought that we should go pick those out together." Lex hadn't wanted to get anything that Leah wouldn't like so he figured he would wait until she got her.

"Where?" Her eyes asked him beaming she hardly ever went anywhere to get toys. Most of the toys she had had come in bags that were dropped off by her mommy's friends from work.

"Well I know this great toy store that we can go to." Lex said smiling at the girl as her eyes grew wide. "Have you ever been to one?"

"No." She told him sadly. "Now please?" She asked looking at him with her bright eyes hoping that he would say yes. She couldn't wait to get new toys she rarely got them.

"Of course it's only a few minutes away." Thank goodness Lex thought because he didn't want to go somewhere far away when Leah would only let him go thirty.

"Okay." She took his hand and they walked back the way they had come and Lex placed Leah back in her car seat once they had gotten outside. He figured out how to buckle her up fairly quickly and then he hopped in the driver's seat and started to head to the toy store that had been built only a few weeks ago.

Once they got there he got Leah out and they walked in together. He knew that there were paparazzi around and he couldn't care less. When they were inside the toy store Leah was so excited that she started running around through every part of the store. Lex followed her through the store with a cart and laughed as he watched her. Then he saw her pick up one thing and put it into the cart. "All done." She told him with a smile she had never been allowed to get more than one thing at a time except on Christmas when there was lots of presents under the tree and she was allowed to have them all.

"That's all you want? You can get more you know." Lex told her and finally realized how hard Chloe's situation was. It wasn't Chloe's fault that she couldn't get Leah the things she wanted it was his. He should've been there to help Chloe and he felt guilty about Leah going back and telling Chloe about everything he had gotten for her.

"Really?" Her eyes beamed as she went over to the doll aisle and started grabbing things off the shelf wondering just how much she was allowed to get. When Lex didn't say anything about the toys she had put into the cart she started to get more.

Once the cart was full of toys and stuffed animals Lex looked at Leah. "Let's get some books."

"Ok." Leah smiled she had never gotten this much stuff before.

Leah helped him pick out the best children's books since she recognized the covers of the books that she had at her house. Once they were done and Lex had checked out Leah looked at him her eyes beaming with gratitude. "Thank you." She told him hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome." Lex told her as he put the bags of toys into the trunk of his car. Then he lifted Leah up and buckled her into her seat.

Then they drove back to the mansion and Leah helped Lex carry all of her new toys up to her room. Once they were there Lex opened up all the toys while Leah started playing with everything as he got it out of the boxes. Once he opened all of her toys he put the books he had gotten her on her bookshelf and lined up her stuffed animals on her bed. "You know we aren't going to do this every time you come here right? You have enough toys to last you a lifetime." Lex told her as he laughed at all the empty boxes that covered the room.

"Okay." She told him, she was just happy with everything she had gotten today.

Lex then picked up all of the boxes, and twist ties and threw them into a bag then he walked out into the hallway. "Maria, can you throw this out please?" He asked the woman who was cleaning the bedrooms.

"Of course Mr. Luthor." She told him as she took the bag from him and went to throw it away.

Then Lex turned back towards Leah it was about time for lunch. "Would you like some lunch?" Lex asked her pretty sure he knew her answer.

"Yes." She said as she stood up and followed him down the stairs to the dining room. Lex had made sure to ask his cook to make some kid friendly meals. Once they were seated at the table the cook brought over some chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes with some steamed carrots and broccoli. They both ate in silence; Lex had realized that when Leah sat down for a meal that was the only time she was quiet during the day.

Once they were done with lunch Lex realized that his dad was going to come over. So he took Leah into his office. She went straight to his chair and smiled when she saw all of his pictures of her. After she had finished admiring the pictures she started spinning around in his chair. He watched her as he giggled at Leah; Lex was always amazed how the simplest things could make her the happiest. In this way Leah acted like her mother, Chloe never wanted anything extravagant she was always happy with a simple dinner with just the two of them. Other woman had demanded more a night at the most lavish restaurant or having him buy them the most expensive thing they could find.

At that moment his dad had walked into the room. When Leah saw him after stopping in the chair for a minute she ran behind Lex and hid from him. She remembered him coming to her house and her mommy not liking the fact that he was there.

"Hi dad." Lex told him and then he looked at Leah. "It's okay." Lex told Leah and took her hand.

"It's nice to see you again Leah." Lionel said as he gave the girl a small smile. "I brought you all the paperwork that you asked for." Lionel told his son as he handed him the folder that he had brought.

"Thank you dad." Lex told him as he took the folder and sifted through it making sure everything was there.

"You still don't trust me?" Lionel looked at his son with hurt in his eyes.

"I believe that people change dad but I need time to actually believe it. I'm sure you can understand that?" Lex looked at him while he held Leah's hand, she wasn't about to let go of it.

"I just wish that you would trust the fact that I have changed for the better. But I'll go and let you two have more time together. I'm glad Chloe let you have her for the weekend. Has she told her yet?" Lionel looked at Lex knowing in his eyes that Chloe had yet to tell the child that Lex was her father.

"I'll see you later dad." Lex told him knowing that his father already knew the answer.

"Bye Lex, Leah." He told them and then he walked out of the mansion.

After Lionel left Lex took Leah back to her room and they played with her new toys until it was dinner time. After dinner Lex noticed that Leah was getting tired she kept rubbing her eyes and so Lex thought that it was time for her to get ready for bed.

"Why don't you go put your pajamas on for bed?" Lex asked her once they had walked back to her room.

"I can't." She told him as she looked up at him.

"You don't know how to dress yourself?" Lex asked her as she shook her head no. So Lex dug in her bag and found her some pajamas and helped her put them on. "We have to call your mom so she can say goodnight." Lex told her as he got out his phone and dialed Chloe's number. He handed the phone over to Leah once he had told Chloe that Leah was ready for bed.

"Goodnight mommy." Leah told her and then listened for a few minutes. "Love you too." Leah said and then she said goodbye and handed Lex the phone. Lex told her goodnight and then looked at Leah. "Book?" Leah asked him once she had finished talking to her mom and pointed to the bookshelf.

"Sure go get one and I'll read it to you." Leah ran over to her bookshelf and came back with The Little Engine That Could. Then she got up on the bed and handed the book to Lex. She listened intently to the book while he read it to her. Once it was done Lex turned on her nightlight. "Goodnight Leah. If you need anything remember I'm right across the hall." He told her with a smile.

"Goodnight." She told him as she got under the covers and Lex pulled them up for her. Then he turned off her light and left the door open. After that he went to his room to look through the paperwork his dad had given him and then he was going to go to bed as well.

In the middle of the night Lex was awakened by screams. He soon realized that they were from Leah and he rushed into her room. He turned on the light and saw Leah tossing and turning in her sleep. Lex went over and shook Leah awake knowing that she was just having a bad dream. Leah looked up at Lex her eyes were filled with freight.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Leah shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. "Do you want to go home?" He looked at her hoping that she wasn't spooked at being with him.

"No." She told him quietly. "Stay." Leah told him gripping his arm.

"Alright just let me turn the light off okay?" Lex looked at her, and he was glad that she hadn't had a bad dream about being with him. Then he got up and turned the light off and went back over to her. "Do you want to tell me what you had a bad dream about?"

"No." She told him and buried her head into his chest and he held her to him.

When Lex woke up in the morning Leah was staring at him her eyes no longer held the fear that had been there last night. "Are you better now?" Lex asked her as Leah started getting out of bed.

"Yes." She said as she looked at him. "Mommy." She told him as she looked towards the door.

"Do you want to go home early?" Lex asked her as he stood next to her.

"Yes." Leah said and looked at him.

"Alright we will eat breakfast and then we will go." Although it broke his heart that Leah didn't want to stay longer he knew that she hadn't been out of her mother's care for a night before. Lex took Leah down to the dining room and had her eating the breakfast that was ready for them. Then Lex took out his cell phone and dialed Chloe's number. "Hi Chloe." He told her when he heard her say hi. "I'm going to take Leah home soon."

"Why is she scared there?" Chloe asked him she had secretly hoped that Leah wouldn't like being there over the night so she wouldn't have to have Lex take her again.

"I don't think so I think she just misses you." Lex said as he looked at Leah eating and Leah shook her head yes at him, telling him that she did just miss her mom.

"Alright well I will be here." Chloe told him and then they both said goodbye.

After Leah had got done eating they went back upstairs and Lex helped Leah get dressed for the day. Then he got dressed and went back over to Leah's room. She was hugging one of her dolls that they had gotten yesterday. "You can take that home if you want." Lex told her seeing that Leah didn't want to leave it behind.

"Okay." She told him and she put it into her bag.

Lex then zipped the bag up and took the bag and Leah down to the car. He buckled her up in the car seat and then put her bag in the trunk and they took the long drive back to her house. During this trip Leah didn't say much, Lex thought it was because she was still tired. Once they started getting close to Chloe's house though Leah started to perk up. Once they were at her house she was in a hurry to get out of her seat. She tried to undue herself but couldn't. "Hold on I'll get you out." Lex told her as he unbuckled her. "Wait there okay. I have to get your seat and your bag and you can't cross the road by yourself." Leah shook her head at him and waited while he got out her bag and then took her car seat out of her car. He put the bag and the car seat together in one hand and then took her other hand and crossed the street with her.

Once they were on her lawn Leah let go of Lex's hand and ran to the door and threw it open. "Mommy!." Leah said as she ran into the house.

Chloe emerged in the doorway when Lex was in the doorway with car seat and Leah's bag. "You can just set them down right there." Chloe told him pointing next to the door.

Lex set them down and then he looked at Chloe and saw the cut on her face. "What happened?" Lex asked her suddenly.

"I got cut on a nail when I was looking for something in the cupboards. I didn't even see it hanging out of the wood." Chloe told him while she looked at him.

"You sure he didn't…"

"No Lex if he was doing that sort of thing I would've left him. You know I wouldn't put up with that especially with Leah around." Chloe told him sternly. "We just had a fight and I wasn't paying attention that's all." Chloe didn't feel like Lex was making her tell him this but she needed to tell someone what had been going on in her life lately.

"Okay Chloe I just wanted to make sure. I do still care about you."

"How was she I mean other than missing me?" Chloe asked him as she looked at her daughter in her arms.

"She had a nightmare last night it was a bad one. I asked her if she wanted to go home then but she said she didn't. Other than that she was fine the whole time." Lex said smiling at Leah glad that they had gotten to spend a lot more time together than they usually did.

"Lex stayed." Leah told Chloe as she smiled at him.

"She didn't want me to leave when she had her nightmare." Lex explained to Chloe. "So I'll see you on Tuesday then, since tomorrow is a holiday?" Lex looked at Chloe waiting for her answer.

"Yeah Tuesday will be fine." Then Chloe set Leah down knowing that her daughter would want to say goodbye to Lex.

"Bye." Leah said as she hugged him tightly as he picked her up. "We have fun." Leah told him as he set her down.

"We did have fun. I let her keep a doll I gave her it's in her bag just so you don't think she got it from somewhere else." Lex told Chloe so she didn't worry about it.

"Alright thank you Lex. Bye." Chloe told him as she opened up the door and let him out. Leah and Chloe then watched Lex get into his car and leave.


	6. The Fight

Lex came back to watch Leah on Tuesday but something was wrong with her. She barely spoke a word the whole time he was watching her. Even though he kept asking her what was wrong she would ignore him and just keep playing with her toys. Finally after they had eaten lunch she finally started to tell him what was wrong.

"Fight." Leah told him after he had asked her what was wrong again.

"Who was in a fight?" Lex asked her seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"Daddy and Mommy." Leah told him as she put her head down.

Then Chloe walked through the door and Leah didn't get up to greet her. "What's wrong Leah?" Chloe asked her but Leah took off and ran up to her room. "Do you know what's up with her?" Chloe asked Lex wondering why her daughter didn't want anything to do with her.

"She heard you and David fighting. I just found out what was wrong with her." Lex told Chloe as he stood up and started heading towards the door.

"Lex please stay for dinner David isn't going to be home tonight, and Leah might act better if you are around." Chloe told him and then she headed up the stairs in search of her daughter. She had thought that their fight couldn't be heard by Leah. Chloe always went into a different room with David when they did fight.

Lex waited downstairs for awhile not sure what exactly they were talking about. He secretly hoped that Chloe was done with David. Once he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he stood up and looked at Leah. She seemed a bit happier and her smile came out when she saw that he was still there.

"Stay?" Leah asked him knowing that he was usually gone by now.

"I'm staying for dinner your mom asked me too." Lex told her and he saw her smile get brighter.

Then Chloe walked down the stairs. "I'm going to start getting dinner ready. You two can watch the television or something." Chloe then looked at Leah and gave her a small smile. Then she went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Lex watched some cartoons with Leah while Chloe was finishing their dinner. Once Chloe told them it was time for dinner they both went into the dining room. They all ate their dinner in silence until Lex spoke up. "Why doesn't she like to talk while she eats?" Lex asked Chloe he found it odd that Leah would talk nonstop at all times except when she was eating and obviously sleeping.

"I don't know she just loves to eat I guess." Chloe said as she looked at him and then continued to eat.

Lex glanced over at Leah who was playing with the food on her plate. He guessed that Chloe's explanation wasn't the truth. He decided not to say anything and he kept eating. Once dinner was done Chloe took their plates and started filling up the sink with water. "Do you need any help?" Lex asked her although he had never really done dishes before but he thought that he should ask.

"No I'm fine you and Leah can do something." Chloe told him as she put the dish soap in the sink.

"Alright." Lex said as he took Leah's hand and they went out to the living room.

Chloe could hear them talking for a little while and then there wasn't any sounds coming from the living room. Once she was done washing the dishes she went out to the living room and saw Leah laying on top of Lex and they were both fast asleep. She smiled at them and then walked over to them and picked Leah up which woke Lex up. "I'll be right back." Chloe whispered to him and walked up the stairs with Leah.

When Chloe came back down the stairs she saw Lex sitting up on the couch, looking like he had never been asleep at all. "We need to talk." Lex told her when he saw her.

"What about?" Chloe asked him as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"This fight that you had with David I don't think it has been your only one that she has heard." Lex told Chloe, he was worried about Leah and if David was making her sad then he wanted to know about it.

"I don't think that my relationship is any of your business." Chloe told him sternly she couldn't believe that he was accusing her of hurting their child. She had never meant for Leah to hear any of their fights.

"When it involves my child I think it is my business."

"Look I didn't mean for her to hear our fight and I most certainly didn't mean to hurt her."

"I didn't say that you did Chloe but if he is making her this upset then why are you still with him?" Lex knew that it had probably been David who was making Leah have bad dreams and making her very upset.

"I'm thinking about leaving him okay? But this house is his and we wouldn't have anywhere to go. He used to treat us with such kindness until you came into the picture. Not that you have done anything wrong."

"You can stay with me. Chloe if he is hurting the two of you I want you out of this place." Lex looked at Chloe and he really wanted to reach out and touch her to comfort her.

"I was going to tell her that you are her dad tonight but she fell asleep so I guess I'll tell her in the morning." Chloe said avoiding Lex about moving in with him.

"Thank you Chloe. I guess I will go then." Lex told her as he got up from the couch.

Chloe stood up with him and she realized that she didn't want him to go. Being around him this close just told her heart how much she still loved him. Lex looked at Chloe and he could see all of the emotions that she held in her eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he was pulling her close to him and pressing his lips on hers. After he had done this he felt Chloe push away from him. "I can't Lex." She told him as she crossed her arms and backed away from him.

"Chloe I can see how much you want this." Lex told her as he walked over to her.

"I'm not about to cheat."

"He treats you like crap he doesn't even deserve you." Lex told her as he moved even closer.

"How did you treat me Lex? Sure at the beginning you treated me just fine but in the end I think you could have cared less about me." Chloe glared at him and she couldn't believe that she was defending David but she was telling the truth about how Lex how hurt her.

"I'm sorry I ever did that to you. I'm sorry I didn't come find you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that and I'm sorry Chloe. I can't help but think that he gets to spend all of this time with you and Leah. That he gets to touch you where I used to. And that he got to spend so much time with my daughter that, time that I can never get back."

"None of that is my fault alright and David and I haven't ever slept together. We have barely even kissed I've only ever been in love with one person." Chloe told him trying to keep her voice down so they didn't get caught by Leah.

"I never said that this was your fault it's mine. I don't know what I can do for you to forgive me, but I do know that you still want me back. Chloe I swear to you if you come back into my life I will never do anything to hurt you again. I love you and you are the only person that I have ever truly loved." Lex looked at Chloe he wasn't about to force her to love him again but he hoped that she would.

"Were you ever with anyone while I was gone?" Chloe looked at him she knew that she wanted to act on her feelings but she wasn't sure that she should. She didn't want to be left by him again and now she had Leah to think about as well. Although she was pretty sure Lex would never let Leah out of his life.

"No after you I could never be with anyone else. Although I think Lana has been after me ever since you left she has been showing up on my doorstep begging for attention. Not that I would ever want her I just wish she would go back to Clark and stop bothering me. You are the only person I think about and no one can change that." Lex looked at her surprised that he had told her about Lana hanging around he knew that she wouldn't like that.

"Not even the gorgeous Lana Lang can change your mind?" Chloe told him sarcastically she had never liked Lana and had only been nice to the girl because that was the kind of person she was.

"No Chloe it's always you that is on my mind no other women." He stepped closer to Chloe and this time she didn't back away from him. So he ran his fingers down her cheek and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Then he kissed her passionately hoping to show her just how sorry he was.

Chloe pulled away from him but she still had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Make love to me Lex it's what we both want." Chloe told him as she pressed a kiss on his lips and then ran off up the stairs with Lex following close behind.

In the morning Chloe woke up laying on something. When she looked she realized that it was Lex and she remembered everything that had happened last night. She smiled at his sleeping form then got up and put her robe on. When she walked out into the hallway she almost walked right into David. Chloe looked up at David with surprise he wasn't supposed to be home until later.

"I come home to find you in bed with another man." David growled at her grabbing her arm forcing her to look at him.

"David I think we both know that things between us weren't working out now please let me go." Chloe said trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

"I knew that when he came back into your lives you would do this to me. Why do you think we have been fighting so much Chloe? It's all because of him and because you never stopped loving him."

"David I don't think we would have ever worked out okay so please just let go of me." Chloe looked at him wanting him to stop clutching her arm it was really starting to hurt.

David let go of her arm and glared at her. "No you just let me fall in love with your child right and now you want me to just step out of her life? Well let me tell you something I'm never going to let her go."

"I wasn't even suggesting such a thing David I know how much you love her and how much she loves you. I wasn't about to take her out of your life."

At that moment Leah stepped out of her room and looked at them. "No fight." Leah told them shaking her head at them.

"Leah honey I'm sorry we won't okay?" Chloe told her holding out her arms to Leah.

Leah started coming to her but David grabbed her hand then he sunk down to her level. "You don't want to leave here do you? Because that's what your mommy wants she wants to leave this house and never see me again." Leah glanced at her mother unsure of answer lately her daddy had been scaring her. David put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Don't look to her for answers look at me."

Leah looked at him and then she tried to get her arm out of his grasp. "Hurts." She told him and she started to cry when he wouldn't let go.

Chloe went over to him. "Let her go your hurting her." She tried to take Leah from his hand but he wouldn't let go.

David stood up still gripping Leah's hand and hit Chloe across the face. "She is my child and you are not taking her away from me."

Chloe looked at him holding her face. "You bet I am if you are going to do that especially in front of her now let her go."

Then Lex came out behind Chloe he had seen David hit her and he wanted to block the slap but he hadn't been fast enough. Lex walked over to David and even though he wanted to hit him so badly he knew he shouldn't in front of Leah. "Let her go now." Lex told David as he grasped David's arm and forced him to let go of Leah's arm. Then Leah ran to her mother still crying. "Stay away from them." Lex told David and then he looked at Chloe. "Go pack your things you aren't staying here any longer." Then Lex looked at David he wasn't about to let him stop them.

Chloe didn't usually take orders from people but she knew that Lex was right they needed to leave. So she took Leah into her bedroom and started packing all of Leah's things. Taking her clothes and all her favorite toys and then they went into Chloe's bedroom to pack all of her clothes. Chloe was surprised that David hadn't tried to stop them the whole time she had been packing.

Once she was done packing Chloe came back into the hallway holding two suitcases and Leah's hand. Lex looked at David one last time and then he went with them to his car. Luckily Leah's car seat had still been in the hallway so they hadn't had to go into David's car to get it. Chloe hooked the car seat up in Lex's car while he put their bags in the back. David watched them from the front yard his eyes looked so angry and Lex was glad to get them both out of there. He knew that before today David had never hurt Leah or Chloe. Chloe would have gotten them both out of there in a second if he had done that.

Lex drove away from the house and for most of the drive they were all silent. Lex was afraid to say something since they were both pretty upset by what had happened. When Lex glanced back at Leah halfway through the drive he noticed that she was sleeping and so he looked over at Chloe and took her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked and then turned his gaze back on the road still holding her hand.

"I'll be alright." Chloe looked back at Leah her heart was full of sadness that she had let someone into their lives that had hurt her little girl.

"You didn't know he was going to hurt her Chloe don't blame yourself." Lex told her rubbing her hand.

"I think I did Lex and even if I didn't think he was going to hurt her I thought he might hurt me. I was going to leave sooner or later I just wanted to make it easier for her." Chloe looked down at Lex's hand she never thought that he would be touching her again.

"Don't blame yourself alright everything is going to be okay she isn't going to hate you. She loves you so much she could never hate you."

"I hope you're right." Chloe pulled down the flap of the car that held a mirror and looked at her cheek where David had hit her. It was bruised but not badly. After that she threw the flap back up and looked out the window.

"Is this going to be weird for you to live with me? I mean I can give you your own room if you want."

"Lex ever since I left the only thing I have ever wanted was for you to come after me. I want to be with you just I'm not going to trust you as much as I used to. It's going to take time for me to rebuild that trust in you that I had before."

"I can understand that. Trust takes seconds to break and years to rebuild." Lex looked over at Chloe and gripped her hand tighter. He knew how she must feel since he didn't trust his own father for things he had done.

"It sure does but with Leah being around I have had to trust you a lot more. In a way some of my trust in you has come back." Chloe smiled at him and then looked back to make sure Leah was still sleeping.

"If I had known that you were pregnant Chloe I would have come after you sooner. I didn't come after you right away because I wanted you to make your own choices I didn't want to make them for you. I wanted to know where you were so badly but I knew if I had someone track you down and they told me where you lived, I wouldn't have given you the choice. Instead I would have made the choice for you."

"I wonder what happened to all of those letters I sent. I believe that you didn't get them I know how much you wanted a child, and I know that you wouldn't have read them and not come to get us." Chloe had started to believe that he would have come back for them if he had known.

"I tried to find Gary to find out what happened to the one that you brought to the mansion but he passed away." Lex looked over at Chloe seeing the love for him that was in her eyes. He never thought that he would see them look like that again.

"That's awful I really liked Gary what happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack." Lex said as he pulled into the driveway of the mansion and parked.

Chloe looked back at Leah who was still fast asleep. "I'll get her can you get the bags?" Chloe asked him as she started to head to the backseat to get Leah.

Lex grabbed Chloe and Leah's bags from the backseat and then headed into the mansion with Chloe holding Leah beside him. Once they got through the doors Lana was standing with the butler since Lex had told Jim that he didn't want Lana to wander the mansion without him being there.

"Chloe." Lana said with surprise when she saw them.

"Hi Lana." Chloe said trying to be nice even though she didn't like the girl who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing back here?" Lana asked she had hoped that Chloe would never come back to Smallville.

"Lana what do you want?" Lex said pretending that he hadn't heard the question that was meant for Chloe. "We have had a long drive and we all would like some rest." Lex glared at Lana wishing she that she hadn't come.

"I just wanted to go get another book and then go to my room." Lana told him smiling smugly at Chloe.

"Your room?" Chloe asked looking at Lex.

"Go to the library and get something." He told Lana and he watched her leave. Then he turned to Chloe. "I let her read in one of the guest bedrooms that's what she meant she has never stayed here overnight."

"Why would you do that?"

"I felt sorry for her I guess. Why don't we go to the study so you can lay Leah down?" Lex told her as he walked into his study. Chloe laid Leah down on the sofa and then she walked over to Lex.

"How long has she been coming here?"

Lex looked up at Chloe in surprise he thought that she trusted him when it came to Lana. "She started coming about a week after you left. Why?" Lex looked at Chloe sure she had a purpose to her questions.

"Where is her reading room?"

"It's near the library." He told her and then he saw her starting to turn away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to it." Chloe told him and she walked to the library with Lex on her toes. "Which door is it?" She asked when they got near the library.

"This one." He said pointing to the open door that led into the room that he had given Lana permission to use. Chloe walked into the room and started going through the dresser drawers. "Chloe what on earth are you doing? There is nothing in any of those drawers."

"Oh really?" Chloe said pulling a pile of papers out that were crammed into the back of one of the drawers. Lex looked at the papers and Chloe handed them to him. "I'm going to kill her." Chloe said through gritted teeth.


	7. Finally a Family

Lex looked again at the papers that he held in his hands. They were Chloe's letters that Lana had kept from him. "Chloe this upsets me too but let's not kill her okay?" Lex grabbed Chloe's shoulders and looked her there was no way he was going to let either one of them to do something that they would regret.

Lana stepped into the room with a book in her hand. "What are you guys doing in here?" She asked staring at them both not seeing that they had found the letters.

"How dare you." Chloe shouted at Lana. "Do you know what you have done?" Chloe looked at her and Lex stayed close behind her in case she was going to hurt Lana.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb Lana." Lex said as he glared at her. "You disgust me. How could you do this to my family?"

Lana then looked at the papers on the bed realizing that they had found what she had been trying to hide for so long. "She isn't right for you."

"So you take away his right for him to know his child just because you want to get laid." Chloe shouted at Lana again, her anger was boiling up inside of her. "How dare you do that to him and to her? She needed a father and you took that away from both of them. I hate you." Chloe said and she slapped Lana across her face glad that Leah wasn't in the room.

Lex took hold of Chloe's shoulders he had let her hit Lana because he knew that was what Lana deserved but he didn't want it going any farther than that. "Get the hell out of my house and know that you are no longer welcome here ever again." Lana threw the book at them and then left the room. Then Chloe and Lex went back to the study where Leah was still sleeping. "How did you know it was her?"

"I had a feeling it was and I decided to make sure. I guess I was right." Chloe sat down on the sofa across from her sleeping daughter.

"I didn't even think that it was her. I wish I had known then this whole thing with David would have never happened." Lex sat down next to her and he looked at Leah.

"Don't blame yourself Lex. I know you would have been there for us." Chloe took his hand rubbing it with hers. "Let's just look forward to the future and forget the past. I love you so much." Chloe told him turning his head toward her and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Lex told her when they had broken away from the kiss.

Then Leah woke up and she looked at them both. "We here?"

Chloe laughed at her daughter. "Yes we are here."

"Hurts." Leah told them pointing to her bruised arm.

"I'll go get you some ice." Lex told Leah as he got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with an ice pack and he placed it on Leah's arm.

"We live here?" Leah asked looking at her mom.

"Yes we are going to live here." Chloe said looking at her daughter with tired eyes.

"Mommy tired?" Leah asked her touching her face.

"Yes it's been a long day." Chloe told her daughter.

"Bed time?"

"Are you still tired?" Lex asked Leah he didn't think that she would be since she had already slept for a long time. Leah shook her head at him, so he lifted her up and they all walked up the stairs to their rooms. Chloe followed Lex to where Leah's room was. Lex pushed the door open and turned on the light. Chloe stepped into the room and smiled when she saw what Lex had done to this room.

"Pajamas?" Leah asked glancing at her teddy bear bag that was lying on her bed.

"I'll get her changed Lex." Chloe told him taking Leah and going through the bag that the butler had obviously brought up.

"I'll meet you across the hall then. Goodnight Leah." Lex told them and then he walked across the hall to his room.

Once Chloe had gotten Leah dressed for bed, got her teeth brushed, and tucked in she turned off the light and then headed to Lex's room. She saw him lying on the bed looking at a bunch of paperwork and her spirits came down some. This had broken them a part before and she didn't want it to happen again. Once Lex saw her he picked up the paperwork, and put it on his night stand. "Her room is gorgeous Lex."

"Thank you Chloe." Lex looked at her still eyeing the paperwork. "I promise that things are going to be different this time. If I have to I'll give up the company to keep you both Chloe." Lex wanted her to know just how serious he was about not hurting her again.

"You would do that for us?" Chloe asked him with surprise she knew that he loved LutherCorp and although she hoped that if the company was getting in the way of their relationship he would stop, she never thought that he would hear those words out of her mouth.

"Of course I would. I've never loved anything as much as I love you and Leah."

Chloe moved over to the bed and laid down on it. "I've never loved anything more than the two of you either."

Lex looked at her and stroked her cheek. "If I ever do something that you don't like let's talk about it okay. Sometimes I don't realize that I'm hurting people."

"I'll let you know next time Lex." Chloe then kissed him passionately. "Goodnight." She told him when she broke away from their kiss.

"Goodnight Chloe." Lex told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

When Chloe woke up in the morning Lex wasn't beside her. She went across the hall and saw that Leah was out of her room as well. So she made her way down to Lex's study figuring that they might be in there. When she walked in she saw Leah coloring on some print out characters that Lex must have printed for her. Then she saw Lex and she could tell that something was wrong.

"Good morning Leah." Chloe said going over to Leah and giving her a hug. "Why don't you go to the dining room and get some food." Chloe told her after they stopped hugging. She wanted to know what Lex had on his mind and she assumed that it wasn't something that Leah should hear. Once Leah was safely out of earshot Chloe looked at Lex. "What's wrong?"

"David committed suicide last night." Lex told her solemnly he knew that even though David had behaved in a horrible fashion before, Leah loved him.

Chloe looked at him her eyes filling with tears she knew that this was going to devastate Leah. "I don't even know if I can tell her."

"I think it's better if she knows now. I know it's going to be hard, I would tell her but you know her better than I do and I don't know how to explain this to a child."

"She does need to know and she needs to know about you. I better tell her before she resents me because I didn't tell her that you were her father." Chloe looked at him and gave him a small smile and then she walked into the dining room to break the news she had.

Lex waited in his study hoping that Leah was going to be alright and not think that David killing himself was her fault. He was also wondering how she was going to take the news that he was her biological father.

Chloe came back into the study about an hour later holding Leah in her arms. He could tell that Leah was sad, and he had no doubt that she wouldn't be. David had helped to raise her and no matter what he had done to them, Leah was never going to forget him. Chloe sat down on the couch and Lex went over and sat next to them. Leah peeked at him and Lex gave her a small smile. Then Leah reached out to him.

"You can stay with your mom." Lex told her but Leah shook her head and climbed into his lap. Lex held her and he looked at Chloe curiously, he thought that Leah might hate him for not being in her life even if she was still a young child.

Leah buried her head into him and he heard her say in a small voice "daddy". Lex thought that he might cry he had never thought that Leah would call him that so soon. He thought that it might even take years for her to call him that. After awhile she fell asleep in his arms and that's when Lex turned his head towards Chloe who hadn't spoken since Leah had come over to him.

"I didn't think that she would call me that so soon." Lex said looking at Chloe.

"I think she figured it out before I told her. She said her eyes were the same as yours when you first started watching her. Now she really believes that you are her father." Chloe told him as she looked at her sleeping daughter who was still gripping Lex's shirt.

"She's defiantly our daughter." Lex said running his fingers through Leah's long hair.

"I feel kind of jealous of how much she loves you. Don't get me wrong, I want her to love you this way but when she chooses you over me…"

"It hurts you." Lex interrupted her as he looked at her with compassionate eyes. "She's known you longer she should want to be with you more. I get what you mean Chloe. If this hurts you too much then I'll back off."

"I don't want you to back off Lex. I'm just going to have to get over it. If we had been together when I had her things would be the same way. I'm sure she would still choose one of us over the other."

"She is always going to love you more Chloe. You have known her longer."

"I think she is going to be daddy's little girl though. She is going to have you wrapped around her little finger." Chloe laughed looking at her child in the arms of the man that she loved. "This is how it was always supposed to be."

"This is the way it is always going to be. I'm going to give up LuthorCorp and just take care of the two of you. I'm not about to let you go because I'm being stupid again." He touched Chloe's face and gave her a kiss the best way he could without waking his daughter. "From now on my family comes first."

"I'm glad Lex I think that we are going to live one happy life together."

"I do too." Lex held his daughter close and then felt Chloe's head rest on his shoulder. This is how he would always want things to be, always having the two loves of his life this close to him. Nothing could ever come before his family anymore.

**The End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story I'm working on another one so keep checking for one. **


End file.
